Picture
by DCcomicGirl33
Summary: Based off a REALLY cool pic. Link is in the first chapter. It's a ZaGr story where Zim goes after Gaz. If you see the pic it explains it's self. Let me know if I should continue or leave it at a one shot.


This is based off an Awesome picture here is the link == /d5ab8f1

Gaz was sitting with Dib at their lunch table. They were all in hi Skool now, and way taller than before. Gaz was about 5ft 6in while Dib and Zim hovered over her with their height of 6ft 1in.

Dib was talking about how Zim had been staring at them for at least 15 minutes now. "Gaz I think he is planing something...dangerous.", he said glaring at the alien. Zim only returned the glare. "I swear Gaz, something bad is gonna happen today. I feel it. I feel it in my gut!", he said in the way only Dib could. Gaz groaned at her older brothers ranting.

"I don't care Dib," she spat out his name like it was a cuss word. "If Zim started to grow extra limbs, breath fire, and change color I STILL wouldn't care. As long as he doesn't interrupt my game I could care less about what happens to him or YOU.", Gaz said glaring up at him for a split second before returning to her game.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT CARE?! Don't you want to see Zim's evil stopped?!", he screamed at her. Gaz cringed at the loudness of his voice. "I mean look at him.", he said pointing at Zim. Zim was looking down at his food while poking it with his fork, and only stopping when it poked him back. "He's..he's..he's EVIL!", Dib declared.

Gaz had finally reached the save point on her game and turned it off. She a nuisance to take care of. Gaz was glaring daggers at Dib. Yet he was oblivious to her hateful looks. She grabbed her tray and dumped it on Dib's BIG head.

"HEY! What was that for?", Dib questioned standing up from his seat. Gaz's food was all over him. There was beans in his hair, ketchup and rice all over his coat, and mashed potatoes on parts of his face. "I'm lucky that the mashed potatoes didn't get in my eyes this time.", he did his best to wipe off the food but most of it stuck to him. Now he would have to go through the Skool day looking and smelling like lunch. And Gaz knew it.

Just a slight payback for yelling in her ear.

Across the room Zim was snickering at Dib. Dib had heard him (with his super awesome Dib hearing) and glared at him. "What are you laughing at space boy?", Zim had stopped his little laughs and looked up at Dib. His eyes scanned Dib's body before smirking.

"Well, if you must know," Zim spat at Dib. "Zim was laughing at you getting covered in the earth grool.", Dib glared back at Zim and growled slightly. Zim could REALLY get on his nerves. "Besides you look better that way."

"Why don't you come say that to my face.", Dib challenged a scowl plastered upon his face. He walked to the side of his table, now standing next to Gaz, waiting for Zim to respond. "Unless you're to chicken.", Zim stood up quickly and slammed his hands on his table.

"Nonsense! Zim is not poultry!", he screamed. Zim started storming his way up to Dib. They were both glaring at each other with hate.

Gaz sighed with aggravation. She could not and WOULD not deal with their fighting today. So she slowly got up from her spot at the lunch table. She stared at the two idiots in her life.

"You're just plain stupid Zim. It was a figure of speech. You've been on this planet how long, and you still don't know ow we speak?"

"Zim knows how you earthlings speak! So you bets recognize who you dealing wit yo! Before we start gettin down in dis place, son!", Zim said. Both Gaz and Dib looked at him questionably.

"There was so much wrong with that I don't know where to begin.", Dib said. Zim snarled and the two started bickering again.

Gaz's eye started to twitch. These two were getting on her last nerve. "QUIET!", Gaz screamed over the loud cafeteria noise. Everyone was silent. "You two need to shut up for once in your pathetic lives.", her voice dripping with anger. "If you two morons keep interrupting MY lunch time I will PERSONALLY send you spiraling into a world of utter pain, and trap you in a room of things you fear most.", Dib gulped upon hearing his death sentence. Zim, however, smirked about hearing his deadly fate. "Do I make myself clear?", she said through clenched teeth.

"Well look at the time! I guess I better get going to class. Bye Gaz, see when I see ya!", and Dib went off to class. Even though he didn't answer her question she knew he would agree.

"Hey string bean, do I make myself clean?", Gaz asked Zim yet again. Zim looked down at her and had a smirk on his face. He looked up and down at her before answering.

"Crystal", he said in a smooth tone. Gaz gave him a weird look before pushing past him and heading to class. As she was walking she heard Zim start to chuckle darkly.

"Weirdo..", she whispered before leaving the cafeteria completely.

The day rolled by fast and next thing Gaz knew it was time to leave.

As usual she waited for Dib by the front steps of the Skool. When he finally showed up he was out of breath. "Do I want to know what happened?", Gaz thought. With a shrug she decide to ask anyway.

"What happen to you?", she said in an uninterested tone. Dib had been hunched over hands on his knees and breathing heavily. He looked up at his sister.

"Zim...textbook...monkey!", he said still breathing hard. After about a minute it seemed that he had his breathing under control. He stood up straight and looked at Gaz. "I'll have to tell you the whole story later, Gaz, right now I have to goto my lab. It's an emergency so I'll have to run home.", he said in an urgent tone. Gaz rolled her eyes.

"By lab, do you mean the attic with a bunch of dad's old tools?", she question sarcastically. Dib opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it again.

"No time to talk about details.", he said shaking his head. "Are you going to be ok walking home by yourself today?"

"Oh no! Walking home without my big brother to protected me, what ever will I do?", she said in a high pitch girly voice with a hand to her forehead. "Please, Dib, I'm 16 now I think I should be ok walking home by myself.", she said with an eye roll.

Dib sighed, his sister could be so difficult at times.

He nodded and started to run off. "Take a shower while your there! You smell terrible!", she screamed at her brother. He didn't look back just kept running. "Now maybe I can get some peace and quiet," she thought with a sigh of relief. Just as Gaz was about to walk off someone spoke behind her.

"Couldn't have said it better myself little Gaz.", Zim said leaning against the outside wall of the Skool. Gaz scowled seeing the annoying alien. "You know I've been thinking-"

"Did it hurt?", Gaz asked in a low tone. He gave her a questionable look.

"Did what hurt?"

"You thinking. Did it hurt you to think?", Zim snarled at first and then laughed. "Why are you laughing spit for brains."

"As I was saying little evil child," he said smirking at her," I found myself, THE AMAZING ZIM, thinking about you.", Gaz's eyes widened it shock then turned into a glare. "I was wondering why I was thinking about a human, than I remembered," he snapped his fingers," I love your darkness.", he said in more of a whisper.

Gaz took a step away from him, taken by surprise about what he just said. He just took a step closer to her. Zim slung his arm around her shoulder. Gaz growled and looked at the soon to be dead alien.

"You are actually quite evil, not as evil as me of course, but still evil. As you know how almighty I am. Zim is amazingly smart. You're lucky enough that Zim is willing to touch you. We should really get to together, you could be queen of ALL humans while I am King! You should be considered blessed ya know?"

"Why is that you little space rodent?", Gaz said through clenched teeth. Gaz was PISSED off. She was going to hear him out them murder him.

"I have chooses you to be my love pig it is an honor that only you could have.", he smiled down at her. Gaz's eye started to twitch. Love pig? Gaz knew what that meant and she was not happy about it.

"Take your arm off before I break it off.", Gaz growled. Zim stopped talking and looked at her. He was shocked at first, I mean how could Gaz not LOVE his presence. Then it hit him and he smiled at her.

"That's what I love about you. You have such a violent nature. You are perfect for Zim!"

"I'll show you what violence really is.", next thing Zim knew Gaz had grabbed his arm tight. He thought she was accepting him as her love pig, boy was he way off.

Gaz had twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him to the ground. His face hit the ground and he let out a pained groan. Gaz let go of him and backup.

"Do that again and I WILL send you into a world of your worst nightmares, bring you back and beat till you're a green slushy and then feed you to my security. I will make sure that you feel EVERYTHING!", Gaz threatened. She turned and walked away without saying another word.

Zim got up from his spot on the ground and rubbed his arm tenderly. He watched Gaz walk away and smiled evilly. "That's the evil Gaz I know.", and started walking back to his base.


End file.
